Tobi plus Ordinateur equal ennuis
by Room 1408
Summary: Crackfic Deidara était loin de se douter que l'achat d'un ordinateur allait peutêtre le tuer lui et son partenaire... Quant à Tobi, jamais il n'aurait penser qu'on pouvait faire de droles de rencontre sur internet et que parfois, le monde est petit....
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire commença par un achat secret de Deidara. En fait, dans l'akatsuki, presque tous les achats devaient être secrets pour la simple et bonne raison que Kakusu n'en permettait aucun… Enfin bref, un beau matin, le ninja blond décida qu'il devait améliorer son art.

« Je ne veux pas devenir dépasser.. »

Avait-il mentionné. Il avait donc acheté un ordinateur portable. Pourquoi pas un livre?

« Il faut se moderniser dans la vie. »

Avait-il répondu à son partenaire quand il le lui avait demandé.

« Écoutes moi bien Tobi… PERSONNE et SURTOUT Kakusu, ne doit être au courant que j'ai cet ordinateur. »

« D'accord Sempai!!! Je ne vous trahirais pas! »

Deidara roula les yeux avant de continuer.

« Aussi, l'ordinateur s'appelle pas touche. T'as bien compris Tobi? »

« Bien sur Deidara-sempai! Je l'ais imprimé dans ma tête. »

Sans ajouter quoi que se soit, l'artiste partit dans son « atelier » qui était en fait le placard (manque de budget, encore à cause de Kakusu). Pendant ce temps, Tobi s'approcha de l'étrange objet…

« Bonjour Pas touche! Moi s'est Tobi! »

Aucune réponse…

Peut-être que je dois appuyer sur quelque chose pour le faire fonctionner?

Délicatement, parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Pas touche, le gamin appuya sur toutes les touches du clavier sans résultat. Puis, lorsqu'il avait presque perdu espoir, il trouva enfin la bonne touche.

« WHOUA sa marche!!!! »

Dans le placard il entendit alors :

« Tobi!!!!! L'ordi s'appelle pas touche alors j'espère que tu ne m'as pas désobéit. »

« Bien sur que non Deidara-sempai!!! Comment pourrais-je oublier son nom? »

Il y eut un lègé silence, puis :

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? A et puis jmen fou… »

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Tobi pour apprendre les rudiments de l'informatique. En fait, il lui fallu exactement 10 minutes 35 secondes pour comprendre comment se connecter sur internet, bien qu'il ne sache toujours pas ce qu'était internet… La première page sur laquelle on l'envoya fut bien sur sympatico mais avant qu'il ne puisse bien voir ce que s'était, une autre fenêtre apparue. Tobi venait de voir son premier popops…

« Rencontrer l'ame sœur???? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que sa???... Sa doit vouloir dire que je peux parler à des membres de ma familles…. Hum…. Hidan est partit en mission seul récament, peut-être que je peux arriver à le contacter? Essayons!! »

Et Tobi se connecta….


	2. Chapter 2

Newmember : Hidan?

Redeyes : S'est qui Hidan?????

Newmember : Vous êtes pas Hidan?????

Redeyes : J'ai tu l'air de l'être?

Newmember : Nah… Vous êtes trop poli.

Redeyes : ….

Newmember : Ben d'abord… Vous êtes qui?

Redeyes :…… T'as quel age?

Newmember : Zetsu-san dit que je suis censser avoir 20 ans mais Deidara-sempai dit que j'en deux alors je sais plus trop…..

Redeyes : LOL t'es ben comic toi. xD

Newmember: Merci?

Redeyes: Tsé… Tu peux changer ton ik sit u veux parce que newmembers s'est pas super sexy…

Newmembers : Sexy ??????

Redeyes : LOLLLLL xD t'es trop marant toi.

BorisRule : HAAAA j'ai trouver comment .

Redeyes : Boris ?

BorisRule : S'est mon meilleur ami . (un poulet en caoutchouc, voir autre fic)

Redeyes : ok….. Heu bon et bien maintenant que je sais que tu as un meilleur ami j'aimerais savoir si tu as un petit ami ?

BorisRule : Ben Deidara-sempai est pas mal petit….

Dans le placard

« S'est bizarre mais je sens que je devrais en vouloir à Tobi pour quelque chose…. »

Retour sur le tchat.

Redeyes : LOLLL aie le marant, dit-moi donc à quoi tu ressemble ?

BorisRule : Ben je le sais pas trop…. On m'a toujours dit de jamais enlever mon masque et la dernière fois que je l'ais fait un fou m'a poursuivit….. S'était horrible….

Redeyes : LOL t'as raison, pas besoin de savoir à quoi tu ressembles t'es déjà trop mimi.

BorisRule : Sa veut dire quoi mimi ???

Redeyes : LOLLLLLL t'es la première personne au monde qui a réussit à me faire rire. Sa te dirais qu'on se rencontre ?

BorisRule : …. Je sais pas…. Deidara-sempai m'a toujours dit de ne jamais parler à des étrangers….

Redeyes : Oui mais maintenant on ne peux plus dire qu'on est des étranger pas vrai ?

BorisRule : S'est vrai ! Et puis en plus plus on a d'ami plus on est heureux .

Redeyes : Des amis s'est sa … Alors je crois que l'on pourrait se rencontrer… Hum… Tu connais le village de l'eau ?

BorisRule : Oui ! On y a été récament moi et deidara-sempai .

Redeyes : Parfait ! Alors rejoins-moi la-bas à 8h.

BorisRule : Comment je fais pour savoir qui vous êtes ?

Redeyes : Je vais porté une fleur rouge. Toi ?

BorisRule : J'ai un masque qui ressemble à une citrouille .

Redeyes ?

BorisRule : Parfait alors à dans… une heure !

BorisRule s'est déconnecté.

Sur ce, Tobi ferma « Pas touche ». Il eut le timing parfait parce qu'au même moment Deidara sortit du placard…

« Deidara-sempai ! Deidara-sempai ! »

S'exclama Tobi en lui sautant dans les bras. Bien sur, le blond eut tôt fait de le repousser.

« Quoi ???? »

Demanda-t-il exaspéré.

« Je me suis fait un nouvelle ami ! Je dois le rencontrer devant le village de l'eau dans une heure !!!! S'est merveilleux non ? »

« S'est la plus belle chose au monde….. »

Lui répondit Deidara en observant son ordinateur avant de l'ouvrir.

« Bon et bien moi j'y vais !!!! Je dois partir tout de suite si je veux arriver à l'avance !!! Arevoir Sempai !! »

Et Tobi partit. S'es en l'ouvrant que l'artiste vit que Tobi ne lui avait pas tout à fait obéit…

« Espèce de crétin… Quand je pense qu'il a touché a MON ordinateur.hum…… Tien s'est quoi sa ??? »

Il ouvrit la petite fenêtre et figea sur place.

« Ho……..Le ……………CON »

Sur ce, Deidara partit en quatrième vitesse, espèrant rattraper son partenaire à temps… Parce qu'il n'y avait pas 3668900 personne qui avait comme nik name Redeyes….


	3. Chapter 3

Tobi arriva au rendez-vous avec 15 minutes d'avances. Il ne voulait pas manquer son nouvel ami. Il avait enlevé son coat de l'akatsuki pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention… Très vite, il repéra son rendez-vous et vice versa. L'homme ne sembla pas trop surpris par son allure il lui fit même un sourir.

« Bonjour !!! Je m'appelle Tobi, enchanté de vous rencontrer ! »

Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main.

« Enchanté de te rencontrer Tobi. Tu es exactement comme je t'imaginais. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller dans un café pour discuter ? »

« Oui !!! Bonne idée !!! Je vais pouvoir me prendre une crème glacé. »

L'homme se mit à rire avant de continuer.

« Bien sur et je vais même te la payer si tu veux. En passant, moi s'est…

Deidara arriva en courant au village de l'eau, le pauvre était mort d'épuisement.

jevaisltuerjevailtuerjevaisltuer……

Étais ce qui lui avait donné la force de courir sans s'arrêter. Mais, au fond de lui, le blond espérait en fait que quelqu'un ne l'ais pas déjà fait à sa place et en des termes plus réalistes… Deidara jeta ensuite un regard circulaire autour de lui. Pas de Tobi en vu.

Oki…. Ou est-ce qu'un idiot et un freak iraient pour mieux faire connaissance….. Ville marché, marché nourriture, nourriture café, café crème glacé, glacé TOBI !!!

Le jeune ninja se mit alors à la recherche de tous les cafés de la ville. Heureusement, il avait lui aussi pensé à enlever son habit de l'akatsuki, sinon il se serait déjà fait tuer. Il repéra alors son partenaire qui discutait avec l'ennemi numéro un de leur petit groupe de criminel… À date, les deux semblaient bien s'entendre.

Fiouf… Il n'a encore rien dévoilé sur l'akatsuki…

Sur ce, Deidara entra dans l'établissement et avança jusqu'à la table de son partenaire.

« Deidara-sempai ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous… »

Tobi n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase qu'il fut interrompu.

« TOI !!!! »

Son « sempai » adoré allait lui crier ses quatre vérités quand ce dernier se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seul….

« Heu… Toi ! Comme je suis content de te voir……… »

Deidara grinça des dents et fit un sourire forcé avant de s'asseoir avec eux.

« Moi aussi je suis content de vous voir sempai mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Je croyais que préfèreriez mourir plutôt que d'aller dans un café ? Vous dites toujours qu'il y a trop de monde qui vous prenne pour une fi…. »

« J'ai. Changé. D'idée ! »

L'interrompit Deidara en lui lança un regard noir.

« Heu……. D'accord ?... »

Bredouilla Tobi en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Il y eut un moment de silence. L'homme passa ensuite son regard sur le blond en arquant un sourcil.

« Je crois qu'on a pas été présenté ? »

Deidara faillit lui répondre :

« Je sais très bien qui tu es. »

Mais il se retint, fort heureusement.

« Je suis Uchila Sasuke. »

(Je n'ais RIEN contre Sasuke et sincèrement je me fou de son orientation sexuelle. Si s'est lui que j'ai choisi s'est parce que je trouve sa comique d'imaginer le beau Sasuke Uchila faire des rencontres sur internet. Alors pour tous les fans de Sasuke, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas….)

Deidara soupira un bon coup… Il DÉTESTAIT la situation. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se sauver avec Tobi avant que les choses ne tournent au drame.

« Alors, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais le sempai de Tobi. Sa veut dire que tu es son professeur non ? Tu lui apprends quoi au juste ? »

Lui demanda Sasuke toujours en arquant un sourcil. Le blond vit tout de suite qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici…

Espèce de freak qui fait des rencontres sur internet avec des déficients…

Pensa-t-il en faisant son plus beau sourire. Malheureusement, au moment ou il allait répondre, son imbécile de partenaire le devança…

« Et bien il m'apprend plein de trucs, faire des sculptures, me vernir les ongles et surtout, faire des explosions ….. »

Deidara ne l'interrompit pas assez vite pour l'empêcher de parler du vernis mais il réussit à éviter une grosse scène.

« Des EXPLOSIONS de saveurs…. Moi et Tobi on ADOOOOOOORE cuisiner….. Pas vrai Tobi ? »

Malheureusement pour lui, Tobi était trop innocent pour comprendre son message subtil.

« Mais de quoi vous parler deidara-sempai ? »

La galette sur patte se mit alors à rire.

« S'est toujours moi qui cuisine à la base. »

Sasuke, qui avait toujours son regard posé sur Deidara arqua son autre sourcil.

« La…. Base ? »

« Ben oui !!! La base de notre… »

Heureusement que Deidara avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

« CLUB DE COMBAT !!!!! »

Sasuke et Tobi ainsi que toute la salle se tournèrent brusquement vers l'artiste. Il y eut un LONG moment de silence.

« On…. On apprend le….. Tae bo ? »

La voix de Deidara était devenue très petite tandis qu'il rentrait d'humiliation dans son siège. Bien vite, tous et chacun retournèrent à leur petites activités, laissant enfin le blond en paix. Malheureusement, Sasuke lui n'était pas près d'accepter son excuse.

« Du tae bo ????? Mais Tobi m'a dit que vous lui appreniez à devenir un ninja ? »

Deidara se sentit alors pris au piège et pour empirer les choses, Tobi en rajouta.

« Ben oui sempai ! Vous dites toujours qu'il faut que je devienne le meilleur des meilleurs sinon je risque d'être un des premiers à mourir. »

« De mourir ?????? »

Répéta Sasuke comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu.

La, la pression eut raison du peu de patience qu'avait Deidara et il explosa.

« Bon sa suffit!!!! TOI ! »

Il pointa Tobi de son fameux doigt vengeur.

« Tu te lèves et tu me suis!!!! »

Son pauvre partenaire murmura un petit : « Oui sempai… » Avant de faire se qu'on lui avait dit de faire. Toute la salle redevint muette mais après quelques secondes, Sasuke se leva à son tour. Il allait répliquer mais le blond ne lui en laissa pas la chance.

« Qu'en-t-a TOI !!!!! »

Le doigt vengeur changea de cible.

« T'as pas hontes de profiter d'un pauvre débile sur un site stupide ?! Putain mais regarde toi !!!!!!! T'es salement sexy ! TOUTES les filles de la place on put le voir et même BEAUCOUP de gars !!!!! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais sur une agence de rencontre sur internet !!!!!!! Alors veux-tu arrêter d'aller sur des sites débiles et laisser mon imbécile de partenaire en paix !!!!!!!!!!!»

Tout le café, se mit alors à applaudir en criant « Ouais !!!!!! Vasy petite !!! ». Au grand désespoir de Deidara… Il attrapa ensuite Tobi par la manche et sortit du café en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

« Sa, tu va me le payer……. »

Comme seule réponse, le bon garçon gémit quelque chose qui ressemblait à :

« Mais ma crème glacée… »

De retour à la base

« IMBÉCILEDIDIOTDECONDESTUPIDEDETETEACLAQUEDECRETINDINCONSCIENTETDESTUPIDE……… »

Sa faisait presque deux heures que Deidara faisait des va vient dans sa chambre en criant sur son pauvre partenaire qui se cachait sous les couvertures de son lit.

« Est…..Est-ce que s'est finit sempai ?... »

Lui demanda un Tobi tremblant.

« Je sais pas mais j'ai plus d'idée d'insultes alors pour l'instant oui. »

Répondit Deidara en reprenant son souffle. Il posa ensuite son regard sur son ordinateur et sourit.

Finalement !!! J'ai bien cru que toute cette histoire ne finirait jamais…. Bon, maintenant je peux enfin essayer mon nouveau ordinateur…

Mais, au moment ou il allait toucher au touche, Kakusu entra dans la salle.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Deidara ? Pourquoi tu as cri…. »

Le zombi ne continua pas sa phrase lorsqu'il vit le fameux pc.

« Mais……. Un ordinateur ? On n'a jamais eu d'ordinateur ic………….. DEIDARA !!!!!!! JVAI TTUER !!!!!!!!!!! »

Et Deidara ne put jamais utiliser son ordinateur….. En fait, après son petit face à face avec Kakusu, il ne put pas faire grand-chose pendant un certain temps. Qu'en- t – a Tobi, et bien il apprit que si son sempai appelait quelque chose pas touche, il avait des raisons de le faire.


End file.
